


meetings and water

by captainstarspangled



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Male Desperation, Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Tony is not allowed to get up during meetings anymore, as the others fear he would run away. Desperately having to pee and sitting on Steve's lap was surely not what Tony had planned for the day.





	meetings and water

„Good morning sunshine,“ Tony said as he entered the common room of the tower. Steve, who was sitting at the counter and eating toast, nodded towards his direction.   
“What’s up for today Jarvis?”, he asked.   
“A meeting with all the Avengers and SHIELD at 10.”  
Tony groaned shortly and then checked the watch on his left wrist. Half an hour to go. As he passed Steve on his way around the counter, he pressed a little kiss to the man’s cheek. “Slept well?” Steve asked as he smiled.   
“You mean after your nice action yesterday night?” Tony told him yes, still feeling Steve’s lips around his swollen dick.   
He poured himself a big cup of water, feeling a slight twitch in his bladder as it filled up. He decided to wait until he really had to go, being too lazy to walk upstairs again. Tony grabbed an apple and took a bite. It was not long after that that the others walked in, all the other Avengers as well as Agent Coulson, Fury and May.   
They decided to use the big dining table. It had 8 chairs around it. When everyone sat down, Tony noticed that there wasn’t a seat left for him. “Oh too bad, guess I can’t join the meeting,” he said with horribly played pity and started walking away.   
Steve knew that Tony had missed almost every meeting in his life, and he decided that, since they were newly a couple, to change that. He grabbed Tony by his hips and pulled him on top of his lap, not noticing the man’s wince as he put his arms around his stomach.   
The meeting started and, just as Tony had expected, was extremely boring. The only entertainment Tony found was sipping at Steve’s huge water bottle, the one that he always brought to the gym with him.   
His bladder was filling up fast, but it didn’t really matter because he knew that he could just get up and go to the bathroom if he wanted to. He didn’t really care that he looked like a child sitting on Steve’s lap, legs dangling down the sides of the chair. His dick was pressed hard against Steve’s legs, but that mainly worked as a turn on for Steve, as Tony felt a bit of hardness against his ass. That gave himself a bit of a hard on, which relieved some of the pressure on his bladder.   
As the men and two women were talking about whatever strategy they’d have to perfect, Tony started to have to pee badly. He moved to get up, but Steve held him tight, unknowingly pressing his hands down on Tony’s bladder.   
“Exactly where do you think you’re going?” Tony winced, and he knew that everyone heard because all of them were looking at him.   
“Uhm… The bathroom?” Maybe that had taken him too long because it sounded more like a lie than just words filled with desperation.   
“Come on Tony, we both know that’s not true. It’ll only be another hour or so.” Tony sucked it up and nodded. He was not going to look any more like a kid than he already did.   
The adults continued talking, and Tony busied himself taking a pen apart that he’d taken away from Fury’s part of the table.   
He only noticed that his legs had started dangling when Steve grabbed them to hold them in place. It was not long until Fury needed his pen again and Tony had to focus on his bladder once more. He was rocking his hips against Steve’s thighs, who stopped that by hugging the man’s stomach with his muscular arms.   
Tony was sure he was a solid eight on a scale of 1 to 10, where 10 was actually starting to pee. He wished he was in his suit now; the filtering system would take care of this very well.   
As time went by, his hips started rocking again, much to Tony’s dismay. He was completely desperate, on the verge of wetting himself.  
To keep him from moving, Steve hugged his stomach even more. That hard pressure on Tony’s bladder was too much, and he accidentally let go for three seconds, dampening his boxers. He winced at that.   
“What’s your problem?” Steve whispered in his ear.   
“I really have to fucking piss.”   
“It’ll only be a few more minutes, don’t cause a scene because of that.” Actually, Steve was right, but practically, that was not possible.   
Another strong wave overcame Tony right there and then, and he bent forward, resulting in more pressure on his bladder and a long spurt that he was sure would go through his pants and dampen Steve’s. He could’ve started crying there.   
Tony was wearing gray pants, and Steve his usual blue jeans, both obvious colors for liquids.   
Steve felt the hot patch on his leg and gave Tony’s hand a squeeze.   
He looked to the front to check if Tony’s pants showed any sign of his half-accident, and realized they did. It was a small patch, approximately the size of a golf ball right below the zipper.   
Fury would surely get mad if they got up now, and everyone would be able to see it anyway, so not something Tony would do.   
Tony’s mind was racing. With apologies, with excuses, with ways of preventing this from happening. Mostly he just wanted to cry. Steve hadn’t been his boyfriend for long and he couldn’t imagine anything more embarrassing.   
He checked out the front of his pants to realize that there was a stain on them. Tony moved his hands to cover it, but at that slight change of position, his bladder gave in once more.   
Hot piss streamed down between his legs and on Steve’s. Steve didn’t quite know what to do, he just sat there and let the hot piss pour into his pants. The warmth around his crotch made his dick harden just as Tony was able to regain control.   
He was sure that had only been half of the pee, and this wasn’t over yet. As Tony felt Steve’s dick harden against his ass, he grinned. Apparently, Steve liked this. Knowing he couldn’t really hide this anymore, and that Clint and Natasha most likely had noticed already, he stopped holding back. The pee came out in little spurts first but then turned into a steady stream that completely soaked the back of his pants, Steve’s pants and the chair beneath them. Luckily though, nothing dripped on the floor.   
Steve turned red as he started to have a full hard-on, the tip of his swollen dick pressing against Tony’s butthole.  
The meeting was over within the next minute or two, and everyone except for the two of the got up. Tony had smartly put the part of the front of his pants that was soaked between his thighs, so nothing was to be seen anymore.   
He knew he had mentioned before that he needed to use the bathroom, so everyone was probably expecting him to go. The others shook each other’s hand, and as they turned to Tony and Steve, Tony turned his head around and started a make out session with Steve.   
They were all quite new to Steve and Tony’s relationship, and as Natasha always used to say, intimacy in an immediate proximity of others made people uncomfortable, so it was no surprise when they were alone within a matter of seconds.  
This gave them the opportunity of stripping off their wet clothes, and maybe, just maybe, Tony took care of Steve’s hard-on.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write! took me like 20 min. prompts open!!


End file.
